Dreams Do Come True
by Krissy2
Summary: HEy! This is my 2nd story.Umm... Plz R&R I'm onli rating this PG13 til' I'm done ^.^ ENJOY!!!!!


Root Entry

WordDocument

WordDocument

CompObj

CompObj

Microsoft Word 6.0 Document

MSWordDoc

Times New Roman

Symbol

Times New Roman

Dreams Do Come True

"I can't believe we got backstage passes to WWF Monday Night Raw!"Krissy screamed.Felicia shook her head and grabbed Krissy."Calm down girl,you sound like an idiot."Felicia said.~Felicia and Krissy have been best friends for 11years and are still close as ever.Felicia is 25 and krissy is 24.Krissy is a big wrestling fan,especially the Hardyz,and is like a female version of Jeff.She is an aspiring wrestler and student at OMEGA.Her dream is to be a WWF Diva and Women's Champ.She pulled some strings and scored two tickets and b/s passes to a Raw taping.Felicia on the other hand is completely different from Krissy.While Krissy is loud and hyper,Felicia is quiet and calm.Felicia is a Japanese animater and has worked on many shows,games,and comics in Japan.She's as big of a wrestling fan as Krissy but, she still watches a few shows a month or so.She really couldn't get as excited as Krissy.But,Felicia does have a small crush on Adam "Edge" Copeland.~"Come on Felicia I wanna get there early and talk to some important people.I really want a contract.",Krissy said in her usual hyper tone."Ok,but you're not driving because you're too hyper and might speed.Also,you need to calm down if you wanna blend in."Felicia pointed out.Krissy surprisingly agreed very quickly with no argument.She went to check her 3shades of blue hair.The top was dark,middle was lighter,and the bottom was the lightest.She was wearing a tight black halter/spagetti strap shirt that said in baby blue on the front"I'm weird!" and the back said "Who Cares?".She had on black and baby bue camoflauge baggy pants and her stylish combat boots.Krissy grabbed her purse(which has everythin,including lots of skittles and gum,in it),her black fisherman's hat,and poetry notebook she carries everywhere."Ok.I have everything.I'm calm,let's roll out."Krissy said while walking to her mustang convertable.She tossed Felicia the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

Times New Roman

Symbol

Times New Roman

Dreams Do Come True

"I can't believe we got backstage passes to WWF Monday Night Raw!"Krissy screamed.Felicia shook her head and grabbed Krissy."Calm down girl,you sound like an idiot."Felicia said.~Felicia and Krissy have been best friends for 11years and are still close as ever.Felicia is 25 and krissy is 24.Krissy is a big wrestling fan,especially the Hardyz,and is like a female version of Jeff.She is an aspiring wrestler and student at OMEGA.Her dream is to be a WWF Diva and Women's Champ.She pulled some strings and scored two tickets and b/s passes to a Raw taping.Felicia on the other hand is completely different from Krissy.While Krissy is loud and hyper,Felicia is quiet and calm.Felicia is a Japanese animater and has worked on many shows,games,and comics in Japan.She's as big of a wrestling fan as Krissy but, she still watches a few shows a month or so.She really couldn't get as excited as Krissy.But,Felicia does have a small crush on Adam "Edge" Copeland.~"Come on Felicia I wanna get there early and talk to some important people.I really want a contract.",Krissy said in her usual hyper tone."Ok,but you're not driving because you're too hyper and might speed.Also,you need to calm down if you wanna blend in."Felicia pointed out.Krissy surprisingly agreed very quickly with no argument.She went to check her 3shades of blue hair.The top was dark,middle was lighter,and the bottom was the lightest.She was wearing a tight black halter/spagetti strap shirt that said in baby blue on the front"I'm weird!" and the back said "Who Cares?".She had on black and baby bue camoflauge baggy pants and her stylish combat boots.Krissy grabbed her purse(which has everythin,including lots of skittles and gum,in it),her black fisherman's hat,and poetry notebook she carries everywhere."Ok.I have everything.I'm calm,let's roll out."Krissy said while walking to her mustang convertable.She tossed Felicia the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

Normal

Default Paragraph Font


End file.
